


【利艾】意外

by Dumumu



Series: 【利艾】停泊 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 短篇, 轻微R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 在高铁上偶遇利威尔、杂志主编和摄影小伙的爱情故事、办公室做爱、这些都是真的吗？
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【利艾】停泊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606408
Kudos: 15





	【利艾】意外

**Author's Note:**

> 《停泊》第二篇  
> 好久不见，吃点清淡的。

1.

艾伦戳戳手机里头利威尔的头像，把人家社交软件上简洁的主页太阳了十万八千次之后，很怂地走了。

不是他不想和人说话，而是这种情况真的很复杂......打了一炮之后之后还能坐同一趟高铁，说是踩屎的运气也不为过。不过好在上天垂怜，没让他真的和那男人在同一个城市里呆着。

侥幸。

但他冥冥之中有种预感，仿佛只要这给这男人缠上就再也甩不开了......虽然利威尔那家伙看起来又痞又精英，再者床上表现四星半......

艾伦掩面，他可是根正苗红好青年。

艾伦有意不去撩拨，人却自己找上门来。

利威尔：“在？”

艾伦：“在。”

艾伦的手快过了自己的脑袋，本来还想装作不在的样子，害，硬着头皮上吧。

利威尔：“为什么屏蔽我。”

半分钟后。

艾伦：“我怕打扰你......”

这种时候，稳扎稳打地防御才是正道。可是屏幕那头迟迟没有消息。

啊~~最怕空气突然安静。

“那你先看看吧，”艾伦认输，跑去打开了限制。“没什么特别的.....”

......

“你很可爱。”那男人撂下一句石破天惊的话。溜了。

“草，利威尔...”艾伦半天缓过神来，低声骂自己一句，一脚踹上床沿，跑出去和让撸串。切，我艾爷不和你计较！

七点半，这时候场子都还没热乎起来。让开了两瓶啤酒先坐那儿等他。

“艾伦—”

艾伦三步并两步走去，看着桌上唯一一碟花生米问:“点菜没。”

“没。”

“还等我呐。”艾伦挥手招服务员。

“那可不必须的吗，东家出手大方点啊。”

艾伦嘿嘿地笑了“我也是随便投投，没想到真的能用上。不过估计也就是小版面，不会怎么样的。”

“恩~”让不同意，咕咚一口酒下肚“你那几张我看了，确实也不错.......小龙虾啊，必须的”

“成。吃不死你。”

都说情场得意别场失意，艾伦菊花刚开，好消息却接踵而来：他朝杂志社投递的几张摄影作品，居然被采用了。

下期刊物的电子版面传到他电脑里的时候，那感觉依旧不真实。自己镜头下的码头，晚归的渔船，海上的炊烟......宁静而富有野性。那时候他一个人先回了外省的学校。三笠的大学在本地，让又不肯跟着艾伦那么早回去，阿明去了别省。正反艾伦兴奋却无处发泄，就用一顿饭诱惑了让早点回来陪他。

不记得谁说，最好的风景就在自家后院。

说的没错。

两人侃了两小时大山，终于结束，回宿舍各自找周公约会。

艾伦这时候才注意到，利威尔给他发了信息的。

7：34。那不就是他刚出门嘛，运气太不好了吧~

“码头的这组照片是你拍的？”

绿色的对话框沉在屏幕最下边。

这话没来由地让他心脏一滞

“是啊.......怎么了嘛？”

“没事，”男人居然秒回“随便问问.....你拍的很好。”

他对摄影有研究吗.....艾伦简单地回了个表情，对着屏幕发呆。一种类似于那个夜晚的奇妙感觉又俘获了他。利威尔身上一点淡淡的香气，还有大海的咸腥味，都有层次地萦绕着他。

他承认他某一刻的意乱情迷。

2.

利威尔终于有把持不住自己的那一天了。

从勾搭一个叫艾伦的小鬼，到如今成日用通讯软件追着人家屁股跑。他已经给韩吉养了n天的笑料了。

烦。

他在青年的面前矫枉过正，想以【超水准完美利威尔】的形象出现在那人面前，结果一个没控制住，直接从酷拽绅士low到了地痞流氓。他不敢回想与青年相处的那几天，懊恼地在颅内自抡拳头。

坐在印刷厂的办公室里头，利威尔越想越心烦，胡乱抓了一本杂志翻看，展开的那一页赫然印着自己前几天看过的风景......真的诶，连角度都差不多。这张照片的个人风格倒没有特别强，但是很有气质。吸引人的气质。

非常熟悉。

这张《停泊》不懂声色地抚平了他的焦躁。

“在。”他去找艾伦

他其实没什么事。

“在。”对面很快回复。

“为什么屏蔽我？”

他想逗弄他，可惜小情人太可爱，后来自己乖乖把限制打开，仿佛守心城的将士打开城门，躲在门后朝他喊：算了，你进来吧。

他当然不会客气，大摇大摆地进去。

一眼就看到《停泊》安静地躺在青年人的网页里。

照片有着和少年一样的气息。

真是奇妙。

3.

后来利威尔跟他摊牌了。

艾伦从包里刨出一张弯折的名片，“利威尔xx出版社”

擦嘞，搞半天，两人居然还在一个地方

“诶等等，你那天不是比我晚下车的吗？”

“是啊，我正好出差公办。”

.....

艾伦一个人在那里点点点，点点点

那头却好像心情很好“要不要一起吃个饭，我顺带把稿费给你。”

4.

两人约了大排档的晚间档。

艾伦把让前几天在他身上吃走的又在利威尔身上吃了回来。

粉红色的塑胶椅子，其实真的蛮骚包的。利威尔从对面递过来一个纸袋子。里头装着样刊和稿费。

艾伦悄悄瞄了眼，几百块的样子，不多不少。

老板端上来小龙虾，红色汤汁和冲到鼻子里的辣味。

艾伦不顾形象地呕吼了一声，嘴巴和筷子一起动了“开动开动！”

利威尔不动声色地陪着青年一块吃。

有的事吧，吃饱了再谈更好。

5.

还是在大排档。

艾伦的食量令他刮目相看。

......罢罢罢，人家也正是血气方刚的年级。

他先擦了嘴“开学了忙不忙。”

“还行。”艾伦从虾壳里抬起头来“怎么啦，犹犹豫豫的。”

“没事，就是想问你还想不想继续拍下去。为杂志。”

“嘎？”什么意思？？？为杂志.......拍照？？？？

“十月是杂志品牌月，会出加厚特典，图片和文章的需求量增加了。但是这次不是随心所欲的拍了，有统一的主题。”

我没听错吧我没听错吧我没听错吧

“那我是.....?”

“你可以跟着杂志社内部一起。出外拍摄。”

！！！

“我可以...就是.......我......”艾伦语无伦次了。

“对的。不过外出费用你得自己担。”

利威尔蛊惑着不坚定的青年“那...要不要先去杂志社看看。”

“........可以吗？”

男人笑了，他的小情人是真的可爱“当然。蓬荜生辉。”

6.

杂志社的大楼还是挺壮观的，不愧是一流杂志。

周期刚过，基本上下班了该跑就跑，这个点已经没什么人了。

”虽然不是在城市正中央，但是夜景也是不差的。“

艾伦走到露台边缘，“真漂亮，应该有很多人都在这里拍过了。”  
“那是当然。”他从背后把人环住,手不安分地往某个不可言说的地带滑过去。“不过这个还没人试过,要不我们俩在这里来一炮。”  
“别开玩笑了!”  
利威尔用湿漉漉的舌头舔向他耳后,气息从脖颈一路挑逗上去。

“喂!”艾伦忍无可忍，从利威尔的怀抱里挣扎出来。

利威尔很干脆地放开了人。他当然没想过要在这里办事。

“好了,走吧。”他说道。却发现艾伦望着远处的风景没动。  
远处千家万盏灯,拼凑出繁茂的夜色,细碎的光芒点满了大街小巷。他的小情人站在这样一片夜色里无法回神。他看地也无法抽身。  
他真以为青年要和夜色融为一体了。  
然而青年侧过身来,上衣在风里头摆动“我硬了。”

嗯？？利威尔没反应过来。  
“啧”艾伦烦躁地瞪了一眼利威尔说：“我说我勃起了。”  
心跳加速。利威尔只觉得浑身燥热起来。

7.  
两人到底没敢在露台开千。只能庆幸利威尔混的还算可以,至少有自己的办公室。

“我跟你讲，今天不能乱来。我刚吃饱。”

利威尔把人抱在怀里,坐在自己的沙发椅上。熟练地拉下他的裤子。  
“其实我想看你自己做。”利威尔咬在青年敏感的耳垂上。  
这是丧权辱国的条款!  
艾伦恶狠狠地看了利威尔一眼，但是又说：“可以……但你今天不能碰我。”  
“好。”  
但他仍把青年人箍在怀里,没有要松手的迹象。  
随便他好了…艾伦有点气呼呼的,其实是动情了,下身实在胀得不行。

“哈……”

艾伦不自觉就咬住牙齿,不让声音出来。自己做,便多了几份放荡和羞耻。双手划过柱身,前端颤颤巍巍地渗岀透明的体液,动作开始变得顺滑起来。青年在前头哼哼唧唧的,利威尔也被撩拨得不行,西装裤顶起硬硬的一块。他隔着布料蹭上去,模拟撞击的动作。

“喂…别那么…下流”

男人在他耳边低低地笑起来,布料摩擰的声音清楚地落在耳朵里,格外色情。  
利威尔伏在他肩头，好久才说：“你转过来吧,我也快忍不住了。”

8.  
艾伦两腿大张挂在扶手上,面对面坐在利威尔腿上。小艾伦被利威尔一并握在手里。  
男人的技巧比他好了不知道多少倍。

指腹在顶端的小孔上摩摽着。利威尔夹住阳筋搓揉起来。  
“啊……哈”  
艾伦扳住男人的脖孑,亲吻他的眼睑,往下拉扯着领  
看着就让人不爽快。  
“这么着急?”  
艾伦没理他,鼻子里哼哼两声,把衬衫扣子解开了两  
男人肩窝岀,轻轻舔咬。顺着脖颈一路咬到耳后。听  
上的味道。之前没发觉,应该是油墨香味。

劣质的油墨不香,反而刺鼻难闻。利威尔身上的油墨味却是好闻的。  
“你走神了。”  
“恩.……慢点……“  
利威尔用额头抵着他下巴,然后往上,唇舌交缠。温热湿润的感觉。  
青年的肌肉渐渐绷起来了。

水声淫靡，喘息越来越凶，利威尔在他龟头上掐一下。艾伦小小地尖叫一声，躺倒在背后的实木桌子上。他身上狼藉一片，体液喷在结实的小腹上。两个人的。

9.

等到两人各自又清理完，发觉竟然过了一个多小时。

艾伦不免感叹——美色误人。

然而利威尔倒是没什么怨言。

进出一趟，他还是牛仔裤t恤衫，利威尔居然换了两套西装........

万恶的资本主义！！

“我们去哪里拍啊。”艾伦坐进滴滴，又把头伸出来“别是穷乡僻壤的要把我卖了啊”

“穷应该不穷，不过山蛮多的。”

“哪儿？”

“桂林。我们去广西。”

10.

利威尔一个人走回出版社大楼。

办公室里还是又一股膻味，他开了排气扇，又想起艾伦跟他“表白”的话。

我是正经人！艾伦强调，根正苗红好青年。上次是装硬气，没想到半推半就就做了。

利威尔一边利威尔一边打领结一边表示不屑，那这次呢？他突然严肃起来，认真的我也接受，不过不认真的也可以。

切。

艾伦不说话。突然又问他，嗳，你不会经常跟人，这样吧。

吃醋？

放屁！我怎么说也才二十来岁，干嘛非得吊在你上头。

利威尔正襟危坐：那我们交往？

艾伦不再说话。利威尔也没逼他。

这种事情，还是得慢慢商量着来。

不过他仿佛也释然了几分。

矫枉过正的，并不只他一人。

“我不知道。”艾伦说，“我不介意试试。你的话，应该还算可以。”

“好。”利威尔笑了。这是他的可爱的小情人说的可爱的话。


End file.
